ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Balto: Legendary Wolf (Show)
Balto: Legendary Wolf (Balto: 伝説のオオカミ (densetsu no ōkami) in Japanese) follows the stories of the Balto Trilogy by Universal Studios. The show follows Balto, his family, and his friends, going through Modern Day Life and various times that usually either relate to the current problem or from a distortion in time itself. The first season consists of 15 episodes as a test run to see if the show can attain a good fan-base, moving onto 20 episode seasons afterwords. Each episode is 22 minutes long, some having exceptions for one reason or another. Intro Sequence In the English Dub of the show, the show opens with a crystal sculpture in a cave as the Opening Credits begin to appear. As the camera zooms in, we can see Muru from Balto II: Wolf Quest rearranging the sculpture and having light reflect off it onto the walls, transitioning to Balto, Jenna, Aleu, and Kodi running through one of the streets of San Diego, California. Balto jumps into the air as we now see him in an open field dodging some of the reoccurring enemies attacking him and then headbutting the last one. The camera cuts to Jenna sliding to protect Kodi as the writer and music credits start appearing in time with the music. The camera cuts again to showing Aleu howling alongside Balto into the wind. As the chorus of the song plays, every 8 beats shows a different character on a patterned background posing as a clip of one of their skills plays on one of the four corners of the screen, directly above or below is the voice actor credit for that character. First it's Balto, then Jenna, then Aleu, and finally Kodi. The last seconds of the characters in this sequence are of them running into position and pausing before running again at the screen, turning it black and revealing the logo and Production Supervisor credits. The song used in this sequence is Armageddon It by Def Leppard. The song is truncated to only feature the Intro, First Verse, and First Chorus. Main Protagonists So Far Balto Balto is portrayed in the series mostly in his Young Adult self to get younger fans into the show. He starts out in the show as an Adult, but in Episode 1 when he falls into a time rift into the modern day, he ends up aging in reverse to his younger self. He soon learns that his power to pull an entire crate of medicine up a hill was not sheer coincidence just from heritage alone, but an example of how strong he really is both in mind and body. Aniu's spirit would occasionally appear in Season 1 to guide Balto through the current situation he's in. He usually howls to call the rest of his family over to him. Jenna (Jen) Jenna is much more determined in this series than in the trilogy, as her cunning traits are shown to help get Balto and his friends out of a jam. Jenna often helps Balto out even when being told to stay out of trouble. She's usually considered the anti-damsel at times for whenever she's captured by an enemy, she usually comes up with an escape plan to keep the antagonists off her tail. Aleu Aleu is the daughter of Balto and Jenna who returns from her Wolf Pack for a family reunion before following Balto into a time rift. She's more of a bookworm in this series than in the original trilogy, usually having the books she reads as a different 'Timeline of the Episode.' She's a bit more curious in the series and usually teams up with Balto more often than not. She admits to her talents with Wolf Magic late into Episode 2 with her Vision Ability to help plan ahead before trouble brews. She saved her family from various traps from this, though sometimes it doesn't end up working at all. Kodiak (Kodi) Kodi is the son of Balto and Jenna. He plays an important role in the series often being the one performing the Speed-Related escapes for the group with his 'Red-Herring' technique. However, he often asks Balto for help whenever he makes a mistake, sometimes having Balto tell him he'll help only if he tries. He also has a bit of a sibling rivalry with Aleu, even though they indeed mean no harm to each other. Korosu Osore Korosu is a time traveling Red Fox who sends Balto and his family forward into time. He is the one that keeps watch of the time of Earth, and Balto's courage and strength showed that he's the one that could help keep the time in balance as he slowly ages closer to an Elder state. He's usually there to look after and check on Balto and friends when there is no dire emergency going on. Sora Meiyo Sora is a new character that first appears in Episode 3. He's an arctic wolf that believes in justice and honor, as well as a sense of justification. He's a transcendentalist, mostly unheard of in the modern day, and soon falls for Aleu, despite knowing he has no chance with her, eventually joining the group and helping them out in their dilemmas from time to time. Kodi doesn't trust him throughout all of Season 1, which is why he makes the least amount of appearances in that season in particular. Episodes Season 1: All About Time Here are all the ideas for the first Season's Episodes. Episode 1 - Between a Fantasy and Reality (Part 1) Balto has a dream about being stuck in a strange void where all he could see are the exits to other lands and other times. When he awakens, he is shocked to find her daughter, Aleu, has returned for the weekend with her pack. Balto, Jenna, Aleu, and Kodi, that morning, soon meet the mysterious Korosu, who sends them forward into time to stop a major cataclysm that could mean the end of the world. The team, despite the disadvantage of not knowing where they are, try to adapt to the modern day streets and technology of today, searching for a Masked Man that wants to erase history. Who is the one behind all this, and why is Balto considered the only one that can stop him? Episode 2 - Between a Fantasy and Reality (Part 2) The team, despite tracking down the man behind it all, Yameru, can't figure out how he suddenly vanished. Aleu soon finds a book from 1925 about Balto and the Medicine Run to Nome. Korosu convinces Balto that he must travel back to 1925 to save himself, but must promise not to alter his own fate before Yameru does. Balto and Yameru end up locked in combat, Jenna helping to stall for time to get the Balto of the past the time to recover and get the medicine back on track. The team later decides to head back to Modern Day California after convincing Korosu that they wish to spend more time in the 'New World.' Episode 3 - Sora, Friend or Foe? After getting trapped in a cardboard box, Aleu meets Sora, an Arctic Wolf who roams the streets as a Vigilante. Kodiak doesn't seem to trust Sora, while Balto wants to meet the Wolf in person. The episode focuses on the fact that Sora belongs to an organization run by a fox named Jane, in which he despises the organizations ways and wants to break free from them. Sora eventually comes back to Aleu at night and the two plan a way for him to break ties with Jane completely. Main Characters: Sora and Aleu Episode 4 - The Rabbit's Game Aleu reads Korosu's copy of Alice in Wonderland, but seems to be unable to finish the story in its entirety. Kodiak on the other hand is trying defend himself of a crime he didn't commit from Jane. Balto and Aleu end up falling into the book into the world of Wonderland, in which they're told they must save Alice of a similar dilemma by finding evidence hidden around the land. They go through the Rabbit's Cottage, the Cheshire Cat, and the Hatter's Party to gather information, only to learn that their scavenger hunt against time is harder than they thought. This episode is 24 minutes long instead of the regular 22 and is based off of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Main Characters: Balto and Aleu Episode 5 - Robin Hoax Jenna ends up travelling to the time of Robin Hood. At first captured by the king being mistaken for a Watch Dog, she escapes into the forest and meets Robin and the Merry Men. Knowing that she needs to find a way back to Balto and her family, she figures the only way to do it is by helping Robin on his next raid. Will this end with a turn of success, or a royal pain in the neck? This episode is based off of Robin Hood. Main Character: Jenna Episode 6 - Straight Into Darkness Balto learns about the rock musician Tom Petty and is told he must save an important concert by helping him write a song. Yameru wants no part of it and decides to try and ambush Balto and Tom before the show could begin. What will it take to write a new hit song in the 80's that can drive everyone wild? This episode contains two musical numbers, both based on Tom Petty's Music. Main Characters: Balto and Kodiak Episode 7 - Something Dusty This Way Comes Balto and the gang are told by Korosu to investigate one of the alleyways in search of another time traveler. After entering the place, they end up caught in a thick cloud of smoke. Aleu is trampled and ends up meeting Kodi's friend Dusty who apparently attempted to follow him until they got separated. Aleu seems skeptical about her returning in this way, and soon finds the real Dusty, thanks to some intellect from Kodi himself. Now with two Dustys to worry about and the two fighting it out with a similar power-set, it's up to the four heroes to stop them before the entire alley gets covered in smog. Main Characters: The Wolf Quartet Episode 8 - Sora vs Kodiak Kodi, seeing Sora in the streets, challenges him to a race with the loser having to leave San Diego for good. As the race reaches its climax, Jane appears and sends Kodi into another time to try and "fix" the race, but Sora makes a desperate attempt to save his life to show he's not on Jane's side anymore. Main Characters: Sora Meiyo and KodiakCategory:Shows based on movies Category:Balto Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:Universal Animation Category:Ideas from Unknown Tale